


Hakkai's Anger

by Paranoic_Still_Life



Series: Saiyuki: Other Stories [1]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Birthday Smut, Blowjobs, Body Worship, Goku just wants food, Insecurities, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, angry Hakkai, reassurance, saliva isn't proper lube kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:25:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7560046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paranoic_Still_Life/pseuds/Paranoic_Still_Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakkai seems to be in a very bad mood and the gang can't figure out why. It seems everyone has forgotten an important factor until Gojyo remembers and tries to cheer his secret lover up. (6-26-12)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hakkai's Anger

**Author's Note:**

> Totally ignoring refractory periods here; this was also written when I didn't know those were a thing. Also - remember kids - saliva is not proper lube.

Another hotel. Another dusty town. Sanzo, Goku, Gojyo, and Hakkai sat around the tiny card table in the room Sanzo and Goku shared. Sanzo pulled a pack of cigarettes from his kimono. He growled, violet eyes burning with anger as he smashed empty pack in his hand. Presumably his last pack.

"Gojyo, smokes?"

"I'm out too," Gojyo complained.

Hakkai sighed, taking Sanzo's gold card from the bag on the bed. "Make a list, I'll go get the things needed."

…

In quick chicken scratch Sanzo wrote 'Smokes. Food.' on the list and Gojyo took the list adding 'Babes. Beer. Menthols.' Hakkai groaned, knowing his friend was messing when he wrote the first part.

"HEY, HEY Hakkai. Can I come with you please? Please, please?" Goku begged in a childish tone.

'Oh why not!' Hakkai smiled, eyes closed. Gojyo glanced at his friend but said nothing. Hakkai was in a mood. A very very dangerous mood. And no one had seemed to notices

The two brunets stumbled along to the market. Hakkai dragged his feet and Goku bounced and begged for everything and anything edible in his line of sight. "Oh! Hakkai, look apples! Aaah~theres meat. And bread. And! And! And! Beeeef~" Goku exclaimed, practically drooling. Hakkai tried to tune the monkey out, being patient as possible as he selected foods that would keep for the next few days. It was his birthday, had anyone even noticed? Maybe he had never told them it but...couldn't he just have one peaceful day to read?

"HEY, LOOK, HAKKAI!" Goku gasped, running towards a stand with steamed buns.

"No." Hakkai said coldly, staring at a cigarette stand.

He selected two cartons of cigarettes as Goku rummaged throw the paper sacks he had already purchased. "EWWW. I hate leeks. So much," he grumbled, puffing out his cheeks.

'You've never complained before when I cooked them into soup." Hakkai said happily, his voice aggravated and tense. Naturally, Goku didn't pick up the strained tone in Hakkai's generally quiet voice.

"Oh! Yay! You already got pork buns? Can I eat them now, huh? Huh?" Goku reached excitedly into a bag of hot buns. Hakkai's good eye gave an annoyed twitch from behind his monocle.

"GOKU! ENOUGH!' Hakkai growled, slapping a bun from Goku's hand. Luckily, it fell back into the bag. 

He gripped Goku's wrist tightly, enough to leave marks and shifted the shopping bags on his arm. He dragged the kid back to the hotel. He was at his whits end and the sound of Goku whimpering made him even more angry.

"Shut. Up. Goku." Goku's brown eyes grew large in shock, he had never seen the Qi user so angry. Hakkai kicked the door open and released Goku, none too gently sitting the groceries on the table. Sanzo and Gojyo looked shocked, Hakkai's emerald eyes looked dangerous.

"I am going to read," he began coldly, "If anyone so much as disturbs me I will take my power limiter off and rip your intestines out your nose." He grinned, icy and dark, "Understood?"

"Y-yes..." the other three men said in scared unison.

"Hey, Gojyo? Whats with Hakkai? Its like someone took his birthday away..." Goku looked down, his large brown eyes full of concern.

"B-...birthday! Goku! You're brilliant." Gojyo placed both palms on the table and stood, knocking the chair to the floor. He mussed Goku's hair, grinning widely. Goku put both hands on his head, looking at Sanzo with sheer confusion.

"Is everyone sick today? Is it a youkai?" Goku asked Sanzo, who gave a shrug in return.

–

Gojyo ran into the room he was sharing with Hakkai. Hakkai was wearing his reading glasses and held a book about surgical procedures in his hand. He looked up, forest green eyes cool, calculating, and still angry.

"What do you want, Gojyo? Don't you have some tail to chase?"

Gojyo sat on the bed beside Hakkai, blowing softly in the other's ear. "And why would I do that when I have you?" Gojyo wrapped both arms around Hakkai's waist and licked up his neck. Hakkai didn't so much as flinch, just reached up and pinched Gojyo's tongue between his thumb and forefinger.

"Not in the mood," Hakkai growled. Hakkai was rarely in 'the mood' but usually Gojyo's charms brought him into it. Not tonight apparently, the younger was pissed.

Gojyo sighed, if he wanted to get laid he knew it wouldn't happen tonight. He wrapped his arms tighter around his friend and secret lover, burying his face in Hakkai's shoulder.

" 'Kai..."

"What is it?" Hakkai asked quietly.

"Nothin'," Gojyo muttered, running his tanned hand from the crook of Hakkai's neck down to the dip in his lower back.

"You're really tense. Let me give you a massage." Gojyo's voice was honest, holding no lust, just concern as slid up the back of Hakkai's shirt, kneading his fingers into the soft, pale skin beneath them. Hakkai sighed with relief as Gojyo rolled his thumbs over all the painful places in his thin back.

"You've lost weight...I'll be sure to give that damn monkey a lecture tomorrow. But for now I'll do anything to make your birthday special..." Hakkai gasped softly, looking over his shoulder, blushing up to his ears.

"You remembered?"

"Of course I did..." Gojyo whispered pressing his lips to Hakkai's cheek.

Hakkai smiled softly, a real smile, not the fake mask he usually wore. "I...Gojyo...I don't know if I can do this much longer..."

"Do what, 'Kai?"

"Have the one I love hold me second best..."

Gojyo's crimson eyes widened as he saw small tears slip down Hakkai's ivory cheeks. "Hakkai...you know you're my number one...all those other women are...nothing." Hakkai's eyes shone with disbelief, not disbelief in Gojyo's words but disbelief in why someone could ever love him. Gojyo, releasing Hakkai's hands, removed the glasses from atop Hakkai's nose and set them on the nightstand. He lifted Hakkai's chin in his thumb and forefinger, making Hakkai look into his crimson eyes.

"Hakkai...don't lookit me like that. I mean it. Let me show you..."

Gojyo slipped his hand up Hakkai's shirt, brushing his thumb across a small pink nipple, causing it to harden. A small, sweet sound escaped his lover's lips. Gojyo smirked softly, unfastening Hakkai's shirt, revealing a pale chest, scarred stomach, and two very hard nipples. "You're beautiful, 'Kai..." Gojyo whispered into Hakkai's ear as his thumb and forefinger rolled a perfect pink buds. 

"Aanh..." Hakkai moaned softly, shivering under Gojyo's power. "Gojyo...please...You're just saying that to get laid..."

Gojyo growled, "I am not. I really mean it," he insisted, bringing his head up to suck hard on Hakkai's neck, causing a helpless moan.

Gojyo kissed Hakkai all over, his other hand slipping into the back of the other's pants and under the underwear, rubbing his finger teasingly between his cheeks. "Hakkai...I'll prove to you...I wont flirt with women anymore," he insisted, looking straight into Hakkai's green eyes.

Hakkai pulled away, holding his shirt closed. "If I meant so much...then you wouldn't need anyone else, Gojyo. Just me." Gojyo was fuming, Hakkai was being so difficult lately. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing he could say would be justified. Was Hakkai right? Maybe Gojyo was only using his friend as a sexual outlet. No...Hakkai meant more to him than that, though he would never want to admit it. 

Hakkai stood, "I'm taking a shower, please don't disturb me."

Gojyo growled, pulling Hakkai by the sleeve to face him where Gojyo had stood. He grabbed Hakkai's wrists in one hand and snaked his free arm around Hakkai, pulling him into a tight embrace.

"Gojyo...sto-" Gojyo cut Hakkai off by capturing his lips in a deep kiss. Hakkai moaned softly and Gojyo took the opportunity to invade Hakkai's mouth. He moved, shifting to push his lover against the wall. His hand ran up and down Hakkai's back and finally rested on Hakkai's firm ass. He squeezed hard, causing his lover to moan loudly but the sound was lost in Gojyo's kiss. He held Hakkai's wrists tight in his hand as his tongue tangled with Hakkai's, fighting for dominance. He needed air so he slowly, reluctantly broke the kiss. 

"Hakkai..from the time i saw you...I loved you. I wanted to make you mine. I just never wanted to admit to myself that I enjoyed being inside you the most. I enjoyed your company..."

Red met green, green stared back at red and the Hakkai closed his eyes, sighing in defeat. Gojyo smiled softly, planting a small kiss on Hakkai's lips as his middle finger traced and prodded Hakkai's entrance. Hakkai gasped, his entrance puckering, his knees were shaking as he put one hand on the wall to steady himself. Gojyo trailed his finger away and along the inside of the brunet's waistband until he found the button. He kissed down Hakkai's chest causing soft mewls and quickened breaths until his tongue found the button and he unbuttoned Hakkai's pants. He pulled the zipper down with his teeth and teasingly licked the outside of Hakkai's boxers.

Hakkai moaned, nibbling his own index finger to silence himself, "Ah...Go...Gojyo..."

Gojyo slid down Hakkai's pants and underwear, admiring the sight he saw. He gripped Hakkai in his hand and licked just the tip. Hakkai gasped, thrusting his hips toward the other's touch. Gojyo took him into his mouth slowly, swirling his tongue over Hakkai's member as he engulfed him. Hakkai shuddered and moaned, his legs shook, barely holding him up. Gojyo placed one hand on his lover's hips, helping him steady.

He slid his tongue up and down, firm across the vein on the bottom of the brunet's manhood. "AH~!" sang Hakkai's voice, helpless yet lustful. Gojyo flicked his tongue roughly across the slit, his other hand moving from Hakkai's member to Hakkai's mouth. Hakkai leaned down some, taking the digits into his mouth. He swirled his tongue along them and sucked hard. After releasing them with a soft popping noise, Gojyo's hand moved to his backside again. Their most recent escapades made it easier on them both. Gojyo wasted little time in teasing Hakkai with one finger to start.

Hakkai moaned softly as Gojyo slipped two fingers inside and scissored them. He wanted Hakkai to come, not once but multiple times tonight. God, his pants were too tight, his own member was raging, wanting badly to be inside that tight ass he was now thrusting his fingers into. His middle finger caressed a tight bundle of nerves, causing Hakkai to go into a frenzy of short, sharp moans. He was so close already, Gojyo could taste it, slowly he slid his mouth away and stood, keeping his fingers inside his partner. He placed his knee in between Hakkai's legs, massaging the smaller's sack with his knee and the younger male's prostate with his fingertips. He loosened his own pants and Hakkai used his foot to help them to the floor.

The half-demon wasted very little time when slipping into his lover. He grunted, pressing his forehead to Hakkai's and panting as he began to thrust deep inside him, abusing his prostate. Gojyo was in a hurry, knowing Hakkai wouldn't last very long at this rate. Hell, he wasn't going to either - not with the shrill moans and rare cursing coming from his lover's mouth. Hakkai gasped and shuddered, practically screaming as he released hard, nearly collapsing onto Gojyo. Gojyo released inside him not a second later, hard and quick. 

Gojyo grinned, lifting Hakkai and and carrying him to the bed. Hakkai laid back on the bed, staring up at Gojyo greedily as he climbed atop Hakkai. Gojyo took Hakkai's legs in his arms and lifted them so they wrapped around his waist. He stared down at him for a long while, making the other feel self-conscious. 

"What is it?" Hakkai asked, panting quietly. 

"I just...wish you could see how beautiful you look right now," Gojyo purred. He ran his hand gently along Hakkai's stomach scar. 

"Don't..." Hakkai pleaded. 

"It's part of who you are...who you were. And I think it's incredible. Like you," Gojyo whispered. He planted soft kissed along Hakkai's stomach, shoulders, neck, and finally his lips. A chaste kiss turned into a slow, open-mouth kissed that burned with passion. He licked and nipped at Hakkai's bottom lip as they kissed, causing the other to whimper sweetly. 

This position also allowed him to truly look at Hakkai; the other always felt self-conscious when they did it like this. But Gojyo liked it; he could sufficiently worship his lover this way. Once he had decided they had rested enough, he carefully slid into Hakkai again. 

"Gods...Gojyo..." Hakkai sighed with pleasure, lashes fluttering over half-lidded eyes as Gojyo thrust slowly into him. Gojyo wanted to plough him, hard and fast but he wanted it to last this time. Gojyo slid nearly all the way out to where just his tip massaged Hakkai's tight entrance.

"Harder..."Hakkai's voice begged Gojyo, as did his small, writhing body. Gojyo began to thrust harder and deeper, hitting Hakkai's sweet spot each time he slipped inside. Hakkai's fists gripped the bed sheets and he arched his back. Gojyo groaned, sliding one hand under Hakkai's back, the other hand found its way to Hakkai hand. He smiled, entwining his tanned fingers with Hakkai's pale digits.

"You're amazing...Hakkai," he whispered into Hakkai's ear, pressing his body closer to Hakkai's, allowing him to slip in deeper than before. "I want...to come together this time." Gojyo told him in a sultry voice. Hakkai smiled softly and genuinely, Gojyo captured Hakkai's lips into a heated yet romantic kiss, thrusting deeper and faster into his lover. Hakkai moaned in unison with Gojyo. The room filled with sounds of bodies connected and moans and grunts of pleasure, softly whispered names, and the smell of sweat and sex. 

Hakkai's body tightened and he mewled loudly, Gojyo groaned loudly cumming hard inside of Hakkai. The smaller followed in unison. Hakkai moaned sharply as his orgasm came in short sporadic bursts, the feeling inside him was hot, almost comforting. As he finished, he felt spent and comfortable. He smiled, pushing back Gojyo's curtain of hair from his tanned face and pecking him on the lips. "I..love you," He mumbled, curling against Gojyo's side as soon asthe redhead rolled off of him.

"Love you too, 'Kai." he smiled, looking down to see that Hakkai was already asleep. He slipped out from the younger's grasp and wet a cloth from the bathroom, taking extra care in cleaning off his partner then himself. After they were both clean he carefully slid into bed, covering them both and sliding his arms around Hakkai. 'Sleep well.' he whispered, placing his lips against Hakkai's forehead and falling asleep.

The next morning their breakfast was brought to the party by a rather busty young waitress in a very short skirt. Gojyo barely glanced at her, save to tell her what he wanted to eat. Goku's eyes widened in surprise.

"Sanzo, are you sure Gojyo and Hakkai haven't been possessed?" he stage-whispered dramatically. "Gojyo didn't even flirt with that pretty lady."

Sanzo grunted, uncaring until his lighter fell on the floor. He leaned down and picked it up. He smirked around his cigarette, picking up the silver zippo. He had seen tan fingers gripping pale fingers very tightly under the table. Gojyo was grinning and Hakkai seemed to be beaming too.

"Did you have a good birthday, Hakkai?" Sanzo asked, nearly snorting.

"I did," Hakkai grinned.

"It was your birthday?" Goku gasped, pushing his pastry puff towards Hakkai. "You can have this, Hakkai!"

Hakkai laughed, "Thank you, Goku."


End file.
